The Doodlebops (PARODIA)
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Este es un fanfic de South Park parodiando a una serie infantil canadiense llamada "The Doodlebops" –Los Doodlebops en Latinoamérica- los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, y The Doodlebops le pertenece a su respectivo creador/a


Nota:

Este es un fanfic de South Park parodiando a una serie infantil canadiense llamada "The Doodlebops" –Los Doodlebops en Latinoamérica-

Al principio quería hacer un One-shot de South Park parodiando una serie Chilena llamada "Hostal Morrison" que se trata de un grupo de monstruos que transforman su casa en un Hostal para humanos xD. Tendrían que ver la serie porque es muy graciosa, si alguien de Chile lee este fanfic le recomiendo mirar esa serie :D

En fin, los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone –Cuando mierda van a reconocer que están juntos o tienen algo a escondidas eh?- y The Doodlebops le pertenece a su respectivo creador/a

No tengo nada más que decir así que…disfruten el fanfic :)

* * *

Se ve una sala de teatro, muchos niños con sus padres gritando pero no de miedo, sino de emoción. Una cortina roja que cubría el backstage, al costado del escenario hay 2 parlantes altos. Se levanta la cortina, aparecen un chico de piel amarilla con cabello rojo, un chico de piel azul con cabello celeste con unas sombras azules, usaba una gorra roja Y una chica de cabello rosa con algunos mechones rosa claro con una vincha morada.

El chico de pelo rojo estaba sentado frente a una batería, el de pelo azul sujetaba una guitarra y la chica tenía un teclado. Enseguida empiezan a tocar y cantan la siguiente canción en ingles:

 ** _Hey!  
Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo_**

 ** _Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo_**

Se ve al chico de pelo rojo y piel amarilla que sale de una baldosa de abajo del piso sonriendo. Aparecen unas letras Naranjas que decían "Kyle Broflovski como Moe Doodle"

Se ve a la chica de pelo rosa y piel rosa clara sentada en frente a un espejo, ve la cámara grabándola, sonríe y aparecen unas letras rosas que decían: "Wendy Testaburger como Dee-Dee Doodle"

 ** _Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo_**

 ** _Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo_**

Graban al chico de pelo celeste con sombras azules y este tambien sonríe y saluda a la cámara. Aparecen una letras celestes que dicen "Stan Marsh como Rooney Doodle" _**(Autora: Así que era Rooney eh?...Que tonta soy y yo de niña le decía "Dooney")**_

 ** _We're the Doodlebops_**

 ** _We're the Doodlebops_**

 ** _We're the Doodlebops_** ** _Oh yeah_**

 ** _Come and join the fun because we're laughing and we're singing all day, hey_**

 ** _We're doodlebops_**

 ** _We're doodlebops_**

 ** _We're doodlebops_**

Pasan imágenes de los 3 personajes saltando y jugando por todo el estudio. Se ve una imagen de Sheila vestida con ropa roja, aparecen letras rojas llamativas que dicen " _Sheila Broflovski como Jazmine_ "

Muestran a Craig vestido de conductor de autobús con un traje similar al de un operador de elevadores pero llevaba una gorra de capitán azul con una clave de sol dorada en el. Ve a la cámara y toca la bocina del volante del autobús colorido, aparecen unas letras celestes que dicen " _Craig Tucker como Bob el conductor del autobús_ "

 ** _No place better, better  
know you're gonna wanna stay  
hey_**

 ** _Were we are together_**

- ** _Dee_** - ** _dee_** -Canto Wendy, es decir Dee-dee

- ** _Rooney_** -Canto Stan

- ** _Moe_** -Canto Kyle

 ** _Doinq everything we love to do_**

- ** _Oh yes_** -Canto Stan

- ** _It's very, very clear_** -Canto Kyle aun sentado en la bateria.

- ** _We are happy that you are here_** -Canto Wendy sonriendo un poco con su teclado en la mano.

 ** _Together we're Doodlebops; we'll sing and dance  
with you  
we're Doodlebops!_**

Terminan de decir eso para levantar las manos mostrando unos símbolos de sus respectivos colores pero con diferentes notas musicales, de estos sale una luz brillante tambien de su respectivo color, se baja el telón y se oyen los gritos de los niños.

-Y…CORTE!-Grito exhausta una chica Otaku de pelo castaño de pie frente al escenario y se sienta en su silla de directora.

Butters, Clyde, Kevin y Bebe se encargan de quitar la escenografía incluyendo los parlantes altos para poner las cosas de la escena del estudio de los personajes en su lugar.

-Porque nos detuvimos Neko?-Pregunto Kyle levantándose de su lugar y acercándose a la chica Otaku junto con Stan y Wendy.

-No pasa nada, solo…estoy un poco cansada-Respondió ella sentada en su lugar y les da un aplauso a los 3-Los felicito chicos y zorra-Aclaro refiriéndose a Wendy quien se ofendió un poco-Ya pasaron 4 semanas y por fin la presentación nos sale como dios manda-

-Pues gracias por felicitarnos Neko-Le dijo Stan sacándose la peluca y rascándose la cabeza-Nos costó mucho trabajo memorizarnos la canción-

-No conocemos esta serie-Le dijo Kyle ayudando a su mejor amigo a completar la frase

-Porque tenemos que usar esta ropa tan ridícula?-Pregunto Wendy mirando con un poco de horror su vestido rosa con una clave de sol morada abajo, una falda cortita con teclas de piano blancas y violetas. Tenía puestas unas botas largas hasta la rodilla de color rosa claro con cordones rosa chicle.

-Porque así se visten los personajes de la serie-Le respondió Neko de mala gana-Quieras o no te lo aguantas zorra…como sea, empecemos a grabar el capitulo-

Los chicos se van, Neko toma un megáfono y enciende una cámara filmadora ubicada frente al escenario.

-5…4…3…2…1, Acción!-Grito la latina empezado a grabar.

Aparecen unas letras azules en la pantalla que anunciaban el episodio de hoy, la cámara graba una puerta naranja con espirales naranja claro y picaportes verdes. Se abre la puerta, salen Wendy y Stan.

-Que hay niños?-Saludo Rooney el personaje de Stan

-Buenos días-Saludo Dee-dee el personaje de Wendy-Soy Dee-dee Doodle!-

Neko oprime un botón se oye una música alegre y Wendy sonríe y se sorprende por ello.

-Yo soy Rooney Doodle!-Se presento Stan, Neko oprime el botón y de este sale una música triste haciendo que Stan pusiera su mejor cara de "WTF?!"

-Y…-Se voltean y no ven a Kyle, es decir a Moe.

-Donde está Moe?-Pregunto Stan

-Donde está Moe?-Pregunto Ike siendo grabado por la cámara aunque era una imagen ya grabada.

-Vamos ayúdanos a buscarlo-Propuso Wendy alegre mirando a la cámara. Los 2 se ponen a caminar por el estudio mirando por todos lados buscando al personaje desaparecido y de a ratos lo llamaban por su nombre.

Kyle se asoma de un poste que misteriosamente apareció en el lugar, se echa a reír bajito y se vuelve a esconder.

-Que dicen?-Pregunto Wendy mirando para todos lados como si alguien estuviera hablando-Acaso dicen que Moe está detrás del poste?-

-Eso es imposible-Le dijo Stan encogiéndose de hombros mirando a Wendy, es decir a Dee-dee.

Kyle se asoma otra vez riéndose bajito mirando a la cámara y de nuevo se esconde en el poste.

-Oye Rooney-Dijo Wendy siguiendo su papel de la chica de peluca rosada-Si Moe está escondido detrás de ese poste o sale diciendo _"Tada! Aquí estoy"_ voy a tener que bailar tap-

Kyle escucho eso y sale del poste saltando con una sonrisa haciendo asustar a la chica y a su compañero.

- _TADA!-_ Grito Kyle feliz-AQUÍ ESTOY CHICOS!-

-Jajaja-Se rio Stan por la aparición y la repentina entrada de su mejor amigo.

-Uh, rayos! Tendré que bailar tap-Se quejo Wendy, se puso a bailar tap y termino la danza con un leve salto-Ya esta!-

-Bueno, ya estamos todos así que nos podemos presentar-Hablo Stan "Rooney" sonriéndole a sus 2 amigos.

-Soy Dee-dee Doodle-Se presento Wendy sonriente pero cambia su cara a una seria-Es en serio?-

-CORTE!-Grito Neko desde su lugar-Wendy…es decir Zorra no era necesario decir eso! Ya que, empiecen de nuevo-

-Soy Dee-dee Doodle-Se presento otra vez Wendy sonriendo.

-Soy Rooney Doodle-Se presento Stan alegre

-Soy Moe Doodle!-Se presento Kyle sonriendo.

-Y SOMOS LOS DOODLEBOPS!-Se presentaron los 3 diciendo el nombre de la popular banda de rock infantil canadiense.

-Jajajajaja-Se rio Cartman detrás de escena-Eso sonó muy marica viniendo de ustedes, jajajaja-

-CORTE!-Grito Neko enojada, se levanto de su lugar y se acerco a Cartman-Quieres callarte gordo de mierda? Estamos en medio de una filmación!-

-Tú no me mandas a callar-Le dijo Cartman-Ni tú, ni el judío marica de Kyle, ni nadie-

-Ah no?-Dijo Neko enojada y levantando un puño-A ver si esto te hace callar…-

-Quiero ver que lo intentes marica-Le dijo Cartman poniéndose en posición de ataque. A los pocos minutos ella y Cartman se estaban peleando de manera violenta y muy brutal si así se le puede decir.

-Basta! No se peleen-Dijo Stan intentando separarlos al igual que Wendy y Kyle. Los demás chicos a cargo del backstage se unieron para intentar detener la pelea, cosa que apenas lograban ya que una vez que los separaban empezaban a insultarse el uno al otro.

* * *

*Unos meses después…*

La película ya estaba terminada, hubo algún que otro problema o inconveniente pero ahora todo estaba arreglado. Neko estaba nerviosa, daba vueltas por toda la sala de su casa, había invitado a Kenny, Kyle, Cartman y Stan a ver con ella la película y esperaba que les gustara tanto como a ella.

Escucho un golpe en la puerta y Neko fue corriendo a abrir.

-Hola chicos!-Los saludo Neko-Pasen, están invitados a ver la película que hicimos juntos-

-Mas te vale que sea buena marica-Comento Cartman enojado-Porque si no vine hasta aquí para nada-

-Mejor te callas y te sientas a mirar la película, no estoy de humor para tus jodas-Dijo Neko molesta y Cartman se sentó junto a Kenny, Neko se sentó en el suelo, Kyle y Stan en el sofá con Kenny y Cartman.

-Bien, están listos?-Pregunto Neko con el control remoto en la mano.

-Si!-Dijo Stan-Pon la maldita película, quiero verla!-

Neko no dijo nada, puso play al reproductor DVD y la película empezó a reproducirse en la pantalla. Afuera de la casa se podían oír las risas de los chicos y la Otaku que estaban mirando la película en la sala de estar.


End file.
